


Love Bites

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kaname’s a dick in this lmao, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Vampires, and some mild, then again when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: “Like hell you fucking monster! I’ll put a bullet through your head.”The genuine smile Kaname gave Zero was terrifying, abnormally large fangs bared and eyes going bloody as the true monster came out to play, mask melting away.“You can certainly try, little hunter. I look forward to it.”
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 19
Kudos: 402
Collections: KanamexZero*, Vampire Knight





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decaf and sleep (kohiii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/gifts).



> Thanks to Decaf for inspiring this lmao

The day would pass a whole lot easier if Kaname Kuran would stop staring at his neck like he was about to lunge across the table and attack him at any second. 

Zero wanted to squirm in his seat, practically vibrating with anxiety as he felt sweat drip down his back. 

Of course Cross had to pick today to have a dinner and invite Kuran, of fucking course. 

Though for some reason nobody else seemed to notice how lately the pure blood was eyeing him like a prime steak anytime he was within eyeshot. Everyone carried on as if it was completely normal.

_ Shit. Was it normal? _

Was Zero the oblivious one?Fucking hell, good vampires his ass! The fucking president of the Good Vampire Club kept eyeing him up like a four course meal. 

After what felt like hours of agonizing awkwardness Zero was finally able to escape into the kitchen with the excuse of washing dishes, brushing off Yuuki’s half assed offers of help. She could keep the devil occupied instead. 

It was all going fine and dandy until halfway in Zero felt that oppressive aura slide into the room and immediately start to smother him, sliding under his clothes and almost wrapping around him like a second skin. 

The hunter went tense, hands freezing on a plate as Kaname stepped up behind him, far too close, and leaned over him to slide another plate into the sink. 

A loud and long inhale had Zero jerking, shoulders rising up in defense. 

** He’s fucking smelling me **

_Shitshitshit_. 

Zero spun around, facing the pureblood as his hand twitched for a gun that wasn’t there. A decision he quickly started to regret as he realized just how close Kuran was, and how much closer he started to get, crowding Zero against the counter with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“What the fuck is your problem, Kuran? Ever heard of personal space?” 

Zero wanted to yell, to shout, as Kuran pressed his body into Zero’s, skin somehow burning hot even through all the layers of clothing. 

But all thoughts quickly fled his mind as Kaname captured his mouth in a heated kiss, devouring Zero in a way the hunter hadn’t expected. 

“Ngh?!” 

Zero opened his mouth to briefly protest but quickly lost his train of thought again as Kaname’s tongue slid into his mouth, devouring him like his lips had as he leaned Zero further back against the counter, making his back arch. 

A hot hand sliding into the back of Zero’s pants and grabbing his ass through his boxers had Zero moaning, tongue weakly flicking against Kaname’s as the hunter started to rock his hips. 

A loud growl from the pureblood had Zero freezing, alarm bells going off. The world suddenly went blurry before they were suddenly in Kaname’s bedroom. 

Zero jerked away with a panicked gasp, a string of saliva briefly connecting their mouths as Zero tried in vain to escape the cage of the pureblood’s arms. 

“W-what is this?! What are you doing to me?” 

Zero squirmed as Kaname walked him backwards, shoving him down onto soft silk sheets. 

“I would think that would be obvious, little hunter.” 

Suddenly there was a mouth on Zero’s neck, licking and nipping dangerously and drawing a strangled snarl from the hunter. 

Kaname laughed as he caught the fist aimed for his head, putting his weight onto Zero’s hips and grinding his ass against the bulge there, ignoring the enraged squirming from the hunter beneath him. 

“Biting doesn’t have to be a bad thing, Zero.” 

“Don’t fucking call me that! You-!” Slender fingers wrapping around Zero’s neck cut the hunter off abruptly, not applying pressure but a threat nonetheless. 

“Here’s how this is going to go, Zero, I’m hungry and horny and you’ve been driving me insane for months now. I’m going to fuck you and bite you, and you’re going to take it like a good little bitch.” 

Zero bared his own fangs as his eyes started to glow red, ignoring the hand around his neck. 

“Like hell you fucking monster! I’ll put a bullet through your head.” 

The genuine smile Kaname gave Zero was terrifying, abnormally large fangs bared and eyes going bloody as the true monster came out to play, mask melting away. 

“You can certainly try, little hunter. I look forward to it.”

Before Zero could reply Kaname’s mouth was on his neck again and a hand was down his pants, wrapping around his dick and stroking slowly. 

Suddenly fangs sank into Zero’s neck with no warning and Zero’s world exploded. A strangled yelp following by high pitched moans fell from Zero’s mouth as he came in his pants and squirmed from the overwhelming pleasure. The thick fangs in his neck felt like they were connected to all his pleasure spots, his entire body pulsed in tune with Kaname’s drinking. 

_Toomuchtoohotplease_! 

Zero’s eyes went wide, tears of overstimulation pooling in his pretty lilac eyes. Kaname wasn’t stopping his hand or his drinking and Zero felt like he was about to fall apart. His hands trying to weakly shove the pureblood away did nothing. 

The fangs suddenly left his neck and the hand stopped moving, Zero sagged in relief, gasping for breath and eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to meet the pureblood’s gaze. 

A low chuckle rumbled over him and the hand left his pants, Zero opened his eyes, built up tears finally falling as he let the exhaustion drop his guard, watching in resignation as Kaname licked the cum off his hand, blood trailing from his mouth.

Kaname reached down and ripped Zero’s shirt down the middle, hands instantly going to Zero’s pink nipples and pinching them cruelly, making Zero whine and try to weakly squirm away. 

“Stop! Feels weird...ah!” 

Kaname grinned and went to yank Zero’s pants and boxers off, sliding between the hunter’s spread legs as Zero finally started to come out of his post-orgasm haze and try to protest. 

A slick finger suddenly sank into his ass and Zero didn’t even have time to wonder where the fuck Kaname got the lube from before the finger hit his prostate dead on and he lost his train of thought again, arching and trying to get him to rub against that spot again. 

“P-please!” 

Kaname grinned, baring his fangs again. “Please what? Hmmm? What do you want?” 

Zero whined in frustration as he continued to squirm on the long and slender finger inside him. It wasn’t enough. 

“More!” 

Suddenly two more fingers slid into him and Zero winced at the stretch, but quickly started moaning as the fingers started to tease against his prostate again. 

Kaname started to trail open mouthed and messy kissed down Zero’s chest and stomach, going lower and lower until his teasingly licked at the base of Zero’s erection, red gaze flicking upward to take in Zero’s tears and red face before a low groan left the pureblood and he suddenly sank his fangs into the inside of Zero’s thigh. 

The sound that left Zero was almost a scream as his back arched, trying to squirm out of Kaname’s iron grasp as the overwhelming pleasure made him climax again, cum streaking all over his stomach and groin area. 

The fangs slid out of his skin with a slick sound and Kaname moaned lowly as he licked over the twin holes before leaning down and starting to lick Zero’s cum up once again. 

Once he had licked it all up the thrusting fingers slid out of Zero and the pureblood sat up, pulling Zero’s hips up and hooking his legs over his own hips as he slid a pillow underneath Zero’s. 

Kaname gave him no warning as always and suddenly thrust halfway into the hunter, grinning as all that could escape Zero’s mouth was a small wheeze as his eyes went wide. 

“God you’re tight, knew you would be though. My cute little hunter, all mine aren’t you? Fucking made for me.” 

Zero didn’t even register half of what the pureblood said, all he could focus on was the thick erection sliding deeper and deeper into his ass, lighting his body up in ways he’d never experienced. 

Kaname chuckled as his hips finally met Zero’s ass, balls deep. He gave Zero a few blessed seconds to adjust before pulling out almost halfway and snapping back into the hunter almost brutally, punching a loud moan out of him. 

Zero couldn’t do much else except take it, moaning and gasping with every powerful thrust as the pureblood leaned over him and started to lick and nip at his nipples. 

The sudden piercing heat of Kaname’s fangs sinking into the skin near his nipples almost made Zero come a third time but the hunter managed to hold off, whimpering and pulling at his hair as Kaname started to drink from him again. 

It was too much. Zero was going to melt. 

Thankfully Kaname didn’t drink from him as long this time but substituted his fangs for faster thrusts, making Zero gasp at the constant brushed against his prostate. 

A low groan left the pureblood as he changed his angle, rubbing Zero’s prostate dead on as his thrusts started to stutter and change pace. 

Zero came for the third time that night with a weak whimper, his clenching hole quickly bringing the pureblood over the edge as well, warmth flooding the hunter. 

Kaname buried his face in Zero’s neck, greedily inhaling his scent as they came down from their highs. 

After a few minutes he finally pulled out of Zero with a lewd squelch, rolling onto his side and pulling Zero up against him. 

The last thing Zero felt was a pair of lips brushing over his forehead as he fell into a deep sleep.

XxXx

The screaming of the fan girls was about to drive Zero to drink, he was about to fucking lose it.

He yelled at them for a couple minutes and successfully terrified them into silence by the time the gates opened and the night class walked out. 

Zero gasped lowly as the bite marks all over his tender and sore body started to pulse. He glanced up, briefly taking in the various smirks from the other members of Kaname’s circle before meeting the heated gaze of said pureblood. 

The pureblood who probably didn’t appreciate Zero quietly slipping out of his arms and running away as soon as the sun started to rise that morning. 

That aura slid over him, possessive and heavy, a promise that had Zero clenching around nothing as his marks continued to throb and make his knees weak. 

Zero almost whimpered as Kaname walked past him sliding a piece of paper into his hand. 

Only once Zero was almost back to his rooms did he shakily open the paper, Kaname’s elegant scrawl filling the page. 

** Come to my room tonight, it seems I’ll need to train you some more. **

Fuckkkk! 


End file.
